Unbroken Hearts
by SG1Bauer
Summary: Sequel to Beating the Odds this is my continued take on Jack and Audrey's relationship Post S5.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so here's the sequel to "Beating the Odds." This will be my story of Jack and Audrey's relationship after Season 5 and my previous story. Reviews are greatly appreciated and thanks to all who reviewed and motivated me to do a sequel, otherwise it may never have gotten written. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 24 or the characters, no matter how much I wish I did. I also don't own the song, "Unbroken", that inspired the title.**

**Chapter 1**

"_Oh, Jack," she breathed and reached up to pull him down into a searing kiss. As they continued to kiss, Jack pushed Audrey down onto the bed and climbed on top of her, showing her how much she meant to him. No matter what came with their new life, both Jack and Audrey knew that they would face it together and always love each other_.

After their love making, Jack and Audrey lay in bed snuggling and enjoying the other's company. Jack was absentmindedly playing with Audrey's blonde hair as she lay on his chest. After minutes of silence, Jack said, "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

"Yeah me too. It must be all that physical exertion," she replied with a mischievous smile, leaning up to give him a quick kiss. Both Jack and Audrey climbed out of bed and got dressed and ready to go out. After they were both ready, they grabbed their jackets and headed out into the hall. Once inside the Jeep, Jack pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards a small café along the beach, that he knew Audrey would enjoy.

Ten minutes later, Jack parked the car along the sidewalk and, hand in hand, they walked up to a building with a porch and tables outside, as well as tables inside. They made their way up the stairs and were greeted at the door by the hostess.

"Hi and welcome to the Sunset Café. Would you like a table inside or outside?" she inquired politely

Jack looked at Audrey, silently asking what she would like to do.

"It's so nice out, why don't we sit outside," she answered.

The hostess nodded, grabbed two menus and led the couple outside to a table for two that overlooked the beach and the ocean.

"O wow, Jack, this is beautiful" Audrey exclaimed, as she took in the site of the setting sun over the deep blue water.

"I thought you'd like it," he said with a smirk, as he skimmed over the menu. When their waitress arrived they ordered their drinks and meals, before continuing their conversation.

"Jack, it just occurred to me," she began, "what are we going to about our jobs and living arrangements?"

"Well," Jack replied with a smile, "last time I checked, I didn't have job."

"Haha, very funny, wise guy. I mean where are you planning to look for a job."

"Well, seeing as how your job is in D.C, that's where I'll look."

"But, Jack, I know how much you love doing field work and you did mention earlier that Bill offered you a job at CTU," she replied.

"Yes, he did, sweetheart, but me being in the field was what came between us before. I don't want that to happen again," he said, remembering that fateful day. "Besides, if I took a job doing field work, I'd never be home to see you. That's not what I want."

Seeing the look in his eyes, she placed her hand on top of his and replied, "I guess you're right."

"There are plenty of jobs in D.C. that I can take that will allow me to spend more time with you, which matters more to me than any job I could find," he said, looking into her eyes.

"I'm sure my Dad would hire you again. He loved you working for him before," she suggested.

"If he offers I'd love to work for your father again, but I don't want to seem forward by asking," he replied hesitantly.

"You won't have to, once I tell him that we're going back to D.C. he'll probably offer," Audrey explained.

"And if he doesn't?" he asked.

"That's what I'm for," she replied with a smile.

Jack just shook his head and smiled at her. A few minutes later, their food was brought out and they ate while continuing light conversation. After they had finished their meals, Jack paid the check, and took Audrey's hand and led her down to the beach.

When they got down to they beach, Audrey and Jack took off their shoes and placed them under the boardwalk. Holding hands, they headed down to the water and began to walk along the shore.

They walked along for a while, making small talk, and kissing and laughing together. Jack draped his arm around Audrey's shoulder and she snaked her arm around his waist as they continued to walk. Jack was so wrapped up in staring down at Audrey he didn't watch where he was walking and tripped over a piece of wood that had washed up on shore. He landed face down in the sand and as he rolled over, Audrey saw that he was covered from head to toe. At his appearance, Audrey doubled over laughing as he glared at her.

"I guess the infamous Jack Bauer isn't as graceful when he isn't chasing down bad guys," she commented with a smirk on her face.

"O you think this if funny, huh?" he asked, as a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Extremely"

"Well, then, maybe you'd like to join me," he said smiling, and reached over to pull her down on top of him. Audrey, however, anticipating his move, jumped out of the way and took off running down the beach back in the direction they came. Jack quickly got up and took of after her. Being faster than her, Jack quickly caught up, grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off the ground.

"Jack," she screamed, as he lifted her up and spun her around. He gently put her down, but didn't let go of his hold around her waist. She turned in his in embrace and smiled at him.

As Jack leaned in to kiss her, she quickly pulled back and jokingly said, "No way, you've got sand all over you face and mouth."

At her playful rejection, Jack put on his best puppy-dog face and looked into her eyes. At his cute appearance, she just smiled, reached up and began to wipe the sand off his face. When she was satisfied with her work, she looked up into his blue eyes.

"Better?" he asked, when she had finished.

"Much," she replied and looked down at the rest of his sand-covered body, "we can deal with the rest later," she said and pulled him in for a heated kiss. After a few moments, he reluctantly pulled back, knowing they could finish later, and planted a light kiss on her forehead. He then took her hand and led them back to the boardwalk to collect their discarded shoes. They walked back up the boardwalk and headed towards their car where they climbed in and drove back to the hotel.

**A/N: More to come soon. As always, I love reviews and suggestions so, let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2, just a warning, most of the rest of the story will be Jack/Audrey fluff so if you don't like that, you've been warned. Not sure how long I'm gonna make this, should be about as long as the other, maybe longer. It depends on when I run out of ideas. Anyway, on with the story, Enjoy! And always, please review!**

**Chapter 2**

Back in the hotel, the couple was just exiting the elevator when the familiar sound of Audrey's cell phone was heard. Fishing in her purse she pulled it out and flipped it open as Jack opened the door to their room.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart," she heard the familiar voice of her father respond on the other end.

"Hi Dad. How are you feeling?"

"Just fine, the doctor said that he'd release me first thing tomorrow morning," he explained to his daughter.

"That's good. When are you flying back to D.C.?" she inquired.

"Well, that depends on when you're flying back. I figured you could just fly with me in my jet; it'd be easier that way. That is, _if,_ you're coming back," he responded more harshly than he had intended.

"Yes, Dad. Both Jack and I are coming back to D.C." she said, a little surprised by her father's tone of voice.

At the mention of his name, Jack's head shot up to look at Audrey, who was pacing around the living room while speaking with her father.

"Alright honey, I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm just worried. I don't want to see you get hurt again," he gently explained.

"Dad, I'm happier right now than I have been in almost two years," she tried to assure him.

"I know, I'm sorry, it's a father thing. When were you two planning on flying back to D.C?"

"Uh, we didn't really discuss when, but I'd assume as soon as possible. Jack decided that he wants to look for a job out there," she explained.

"Well, then, when you come up with a time let me know."

"I will, Dad, thanks"

"No problem sweetheart, I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, bye Dad," she said and flipped her phone shut, with an exasperated sigh.

She walked over to wear Jack was sitting on the couch and flopped down next to him, snuggling into his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked, beginning to stroke her hair has he waited for an answer. He was concerned at what he had heard from Audrey's side of the conversation and wanted to make sure everything was ok.

"Nothing. My dad just pulled his 'I'm overly protective of my daughter' thing. He keeps second guessing our relationship and it's just getting to me, that's all."

"Well," Jack began, "in his defense I've definitely pulled that same thing on my daughter. He just wants to make sure you're happy."

"I know," she said, looking up into his eyes, "and I am happy."

Jack smiled at her and leaned down to cover her mouth with his. His tongue sought entrance to her mouth, as his hands tangled in her curly hair. She eagerly obliged, and began to play with the short hairs at the base of his neck. As he pulled back, in desperate need of air, he kissed her softly on her forehead as she once again buried her head into his shoulder.

"He wanted to know when we were flying back to D.C. and offered to have us fly with him in his jet," she explained.

"Well, like you said, as soon as possible would probably be best. I'd like to just leave LA behind, there's nothing left for me here," he said with a touch of sadness in his voice, as he dropped his gaze from hers.

"Hey," she said, tilting his chin up so his eyes once again locked with hers, "we're gonna start a new life together. That's something to be happy about, right?"

"Definitely," he responded, as an adorable smile once again appeared on his face.

"Why don't we go change?" she suggested as she got up and went into the bedroom with Jack in tow.

A few minutes later, Jack had changed into a t-shirt and pajama pants and Audrey into a tank top and pajama pants. They climbed into bed and snuggled into each other. As he held Audrey, Jack leaned over and grabbed the remote off the nightstand and flipped on the TV, trying to find a movie to watch. After flipping through a few channels he found a movie he recognized as _Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade_, one of his favorites.

Lifting her head off his shoulder to look at him, Audrey asked, "Indiana Jones?"

"Yeah, have you ever seen it before?" he asked, noticing that they were about 10 minutes into the movie and hadn't missed much.

"I've seen bits and pieces of one of them. All I remember is this guy's heart being ripped out. It was very disturbing," she responded.

"Yeah that's a different one. I think this is the best of the three," he said, with a smile.

"Any romance in it?" she asked, as he smiled at her question.

_Typical, _he thought, knowing that she was going to ask that sooner or later.

"A little. Don't worry, I know how much women love romance movies," he said, rolling his eyes.

At his response she playfully punched him in the arm.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, feigning to be hurt by her actions and grabbing his arm.

"You deserved that," she responded.

"Did not. But trust me, you'll like this movie."

"Alright, I trust you," she said as she settled down into his arms to watch the movie.

Two hours later, as the credits began to roll on the screen, Jack stretched out and noticed that Audrey had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled down at her, thinking that she looked so adorable when she was sleeping. Careful not to wake her, Jack gently slid down further into the bed and wrapped his arms around Audrey, as he drifted off to sleep, with a smile on his face.

**A/N: A little short, but this was kind of a filler chapter till they get back to D.C. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, keep them coming! Here's chapter 3 enjoy! **

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Jack awoke to the sound of the running water from the shower. He slowly rolled out of bed and made his way across the master bedroom to open the bathroom door. He quietly undressed and opened the shower door, sliding his arm around Audrey's waist. Surprised by Jack's presence, Audrey jumped slightly but quickly recovered and turned to face him.

"Morning," she replied coyly, "were you lonely in there?"

"Morning, beautiful. And yes, it was lonely out there, it's much nicer in here," he replied, as he started to kiss her neck and pulled the shower door closed.

Fifteen minutes and one very enjoyable shower later, Jack and Audrey emerged from the bathroom and proceeded to get dressed. Jack dressed in a pair of khaki pants and a loose fitting gray sweater. Audrey decided to wear a black skirt with a white top, comfortable enough to sit in a plane for 4 hours in, but not too casual.

After they finished getting dressed, Audrey pulled her cell phone out of her purse and dialed her father's number, while Jack made them both coffee.

"Heller," her father answered on the other end.

"Hi Dad, it's me," she responded.

"Morning sweetheart, how are you?"

"I'm fine Dad. I called to see if that offer for a ride back to D.C. is still available. Jack and I were planning on flying back out today, if that's alright with you," Audrey explained.

"Yeah that's fine, what time is good for the two of you?" her father inquired.

"How about around 10?"

"That's fine, my jet is still at Van Nuys, so I'll meet the two of you there at 10."

"Ok Dad, thanks."

"No problem sweetheart, I love you and I'll see you later."

"Love you too Dad, see you soon," Audrey ended the call and flipped her phone shut, placing it back in her purse.

Walking over to Jack, she gratefully accepted the offered coffee mug he held out for her.

"Thanks," she said.

"So, what's the game plan?" he asked.

"We're meeting my dad at Van Nuys at 10 this morning, and flying back with him to D.C."

"Sounds good and all my stuff's already packed, unlike you, who, if you'd like to get finished in two hours, should start packing now" he said with a smile.

"That's because you have a total of 3 outfits to your name at the moment, and as soon as we get back to D.C. we are going shopping." she stated matter of factly.

"Uh, no, not shopping," he whined.

"Yes, that will be your punishment for criticizing the amount of things I brought with me," she replied with a smile on her face.

Two hours later, Jack and Audrey made their way down to the lobby with their bags to check out of the hotel. They then made their way out to the parking lot, loaded up the Jeep and headed towards the airport.

When they pulled into the hanger at five minutes to ten, Audrey spotted her father emerging from his limo, as Jack parked next to it. Audrey climbed out of the passenger seat and walked over to her father, greeting him with a hug.

"Hi, Dad," she said.

"Hi, Audie," he replied as he pulled back from the embrace and extended his hand out to Jack, "Good morning Jack."

"Good morning Mr. Secretary," Jack replied, shaking the man's hand.

Looking at one of his bodyguards, Heller said, "Stevenson, if you could get their bags out of the Jeep and load them onto the plane."

"Yes sir," replied the agent.

Jack and Audrey followed Heller as they climbed onboard the spacious jet. Jack took a seat next to a window and across from the Secretary of Defense. Audrey followed, taking a seat next to Jack.

Ten minutes later, they were in the air and flying off towards the East Coast. Heller broke the silence by addressing Jack.

"So, Jack, Audrey tells me you're going to look for a job out in D.C."

"Yes sir," Jack replied simply.

"Well, Jack if you're interested in working for me, I'd be more than happy to hire you again," Heller offered, knowing the suggestion would make both Jack and his daughter happy.

"I'd like that very much sir, but I don't want to seem like a burden by taking this job, especially when I haven't worked for you in 18 months."

"Nonsense, Jack. You were one of the best damn employees I've ever had and who actually knew how to do their job," he explained.

Contemplating Heller's offer, he looked down at Audrey, silently asking her opinion on the matter. Her response was a nod and a smile, encouraging him to accept it.

"Well, then, sir. I accept your offer, thank you very much," he answered.

"It's no problem Jack, and welcome back," he said, shaking Jack's hand.

Getting up, Heller walked over to the bar to grab a drink, while Jack turned to gaze out the window, a smile forming on his face. Audrey gently leaned her head against Jack's shoulder and snuggled against him as his arm went around her.

From across the plane, Heller noticed the smiles on both their faces and smiled to himself. He saw that both his daughter and Jack had finally found the happiness they deserved. He also knew in his heart that Jack would keep his promise and take care of Audrey, no matter what. Deciding to let them be, he took a seat the behind them and settled in for the flight.


	4. Chapter 4

1**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I was gonna put the lyrics in here but I'm not sure if you can do that under the rule so if anybody knows for sure, let me know cuz the story is definitely better with the lyrics in. If you've never heard it, I suggest listening to it, it's a good song.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 24 or the song "Unbroken" by Tim McGraw**

**Chapter 4**

Four hours later, the jet touched down in D.C., where Jack, Audrey, and the Secretary of Defense debarked and climbed into the limo waiting for them on the tarmac. Jack took a seat facing the back of the limo, next to Audrey, and across from Heller.

While their bags were being loaded into the limo, Heller addressed the couple, "So, I'm assuming we're dropping you both at Audrey's townhouse."

Audrey and Jack had discussed their living arrangements on the flight over and decided that they would live together in Audrey's townhouse for the time being. Her place was more than big enough for two people to live comfortably together and it would save Jack the trouble of having to find a new place. Audrey had also pointed out during their conversation that when they had dated, they spent most nights at one house or the other anyway.

Not all that thrilled or comfortable with discussing their living arrangements with her father, Audrey replied, "Yeah Dad. We both decided to live together in my house."

Both Jack and Audrey knew that Heller was old-fashioned and did not like the idea of them living together when they weren't married.

Heller's simply nodded and said, "Well it's your decision. I just want the two of you to be happy."

With his reply, Heller picked up the phone in the back of the limo and contacted the driver, "Dave, we'll be dropping my daughter and Jack off at her house, then proceed to mine."

"Yes sir, Mr. Secretary," replied the driver as Heller replaced the phone and once again turned to address Jack and Audrey and said, "I'm giving both of you the next week off. "

Surprised by Heller's sudden statement, Jack tried to reply, "But sir"

"Jack, I don't want to hear any protest. You've both been through a lot recently and you need to take some time and relax. Take a week, then you can both come back to work."

Audrey just smiled at her father's suggestion, happy at the thought of getting the chance to spend a week alone with Jack and replied, "Thank you Dad"

"Your welcome, sweetheart. You both deserve it," replied Heller.

Twenty minutes later, the limo pulled up in front of Audrey's townhouse and the three passengers got out, as Heller's bodyguards unloaded Jack and Audrey's bags, taking them up the stairs to the door. Audrey turned to her father and hugged him goodbye.

"Thanks for the ride, Dad," she said with a smile.

"Anytime, honey. I love you and I'll see you soon," her father replied.

"I love you too, Dad," she responded, pulling back from the embrace as her father kissed her cheek.

Turning towards Jack, Heller extended his hand which Jack shook, and said "Thank you again for all you help, Jack"

"Your welcome sir, and thank you for the job," Jack replied.

"It's my pleasure, Jack, it's good to have you back.," said Heller, releasing Jack's hand and climbing back into his limo, waving as the car pulled away.

As they watched until Heller's limo pulled out of sight, Jack put his arm around Audrey's shoulder, turned and led her up the stairs to the door. As Audrey found her keys and unlocked the door, Jack picked up their bags and carried them inside. As he entered the townhouse, Jack was flooded with memories from a over a year and a half ago.

"I'll just take the bags upstairs," Jack said absentmindedly as he looked around the house.

Noticing that Jack was stuck somewhere in his memories, Audrey decided to let him be and walked into the kitchen to grab a soda. As Jack walked up the stairs and into Audrey's bedroom, he was shocked at how much was the same, as if he had never been gone. The bed, the curtains, the furniture, everything was the same. The room even had the same beautiful scent he had come to associate with Audrey, as it did 18 months ago.

He placed the bags at the foot of the queen sized bed, walked over to Audrey's side of the bed and sat down. Looking at the night stand, he smiled when he saw a picture of the two of them, foreheads resting together and smiles on both their faces. Jack remembered that one of Audrey's friends had taken that picture at a formal event they had attended, about two months into their relationship. Jack had taken the opportunity when her father was wrapped up in a conversation with some government official, to steal a passionate kiss. Her friend had snapped the picture just as their kiss ended.

After sitting in thought for a few minutes, Jack stood up and walked back downstairs to find Audrey sitting on the couch, eyes closed, listening to the music coming from her CD player. Smiling down at her, he sat down next to her and pulled her against him. Feeling the warm presence of Jack, Audrey opened her eyes and looked up into his deep blue ones.

"Hey, you all finished reminiscing?" she said with a smile.

"Yeah, I can't believe how much is the same around here," he replied, matching her smile with one of his own.

"Well, it's better now that you're back. It was very lonely when you left."

"It was very lonely without you too," he replied, as a familiar song began to drift from the speakers of the CD player.

When Audrey recognized the song, she looked up at Jack, smiled, and asked, "You remember this song?"

"Of course I do," he replied, "it's the first song we danced to together at that formal ball we attended. You still have the picture of us upstairs in your room."

"Yeah, I love that picture," she said, still smiling.

As Jack listened to the song, he was reminded of that night that he danced with Audrey, when he had realized, just how hard he had fallen for her.

Jack was lost deep in his thoughts as he took in the lyrics. Audrey was his savior; she had given everything to him, including happiness and a second chance.

Audrey had healed his scared and broken heart; she had made him whole again. As the song ended, Jack looked down at the love of his life and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss.

Pulling back for air, Jack said lovingly, "I love you Audrey, with all my heart."

Kissing him lightly on the mouth, Audrey replied, "I love you so much, Jack"

Leaning down he scooped her up into his arms, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he carried her upstairs to the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's chapter 5. I want to continue this story but I'm not sure where I want to take the storyline, I have an ending in mind, so suggestions are definitely welcome. Thanks to all you who review. Enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 5**

Rolling over onto his right side, Jack reached over to the other side of the bed to find Audrey, only to be met with empty sheets. Drawing the conclusion that she was already up, he rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of blue flannel pajama pants and a white t-shirt, and padded out into the hallway and down the stairs, his bare feet cold on the hardwood floor.

As he entered the kitchen, he spotted Audrey standing over the range with a spatula in her hand. Walking up behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her on her bare shoulder that was exposed under the strap of her black tank top. Smiling at Jack's touch, she turned in his arms and gave him a kiss on the lips, before turning back to her breakfast cooking on the range.

Noticing that Audrey was in the middle of cooking something, he asked with that adorable smile on his face, "So what are we making?"

"_I_ am making blueberry pancakes," she replied, pointing the spatula at him, "and if you want some, you'll be a good boy and go set the table."

Saluting her in a mock fashion, he replied, "Yes ma'am, though it's been awhile, I'm not sure if your cooking is still as good as it was before."

Shaking her head at his playful stab at her cooking abilities, she smiled and said, "You're pushing it, Jack."

Finishing putting the plates on the table, he walked back over to where Audrey was standing and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I'm sure there's some way I can make it up to you."

Even after all this time, his hot breath on her neck still sent shivers down her spine. Once again turning around to face him, she pulled his head down so his mouth locked with hers. Before Jack even had time to react, Audrey pulled back from the heated kiss and said with a mischievous smile on her face, "Oh, I bet you'll think of something."

Leaving Jack standing there with a dumbstruck look on his face, Audrey grabbed the two plates and put two pancakes on each. Seeing that Audrey had no intention of continuing their kiss until later he sighed and walked over to the table to take a seat across from her.

Pouring syrup over pancakes Jack asked, "So, what are we going to do today?"

"We are going shopping for clothes for you. Remember?" she said with a smile.

"Damn, I was hoping you'd forget," he replied.

"Not a chance, you desperately need clothes," she said.

"I do not, I have plenty of clothes," he stated.

Rolling her eyes she said, "3 shirts and 2 pairs of jeans do not count as 'plenty.;"

"5 shirts. I'm pretty sure at least two of those t-shirts in you drawer are mine that I left here."

"You're not getting out of this on a technicality, Jack. I kept those t-shirts cuz they reminded me of you, not so that on the off chance you came back from the dead, you'd be spared from going shopping," Audrey retorted playfully.

"Ok, you have a point there," he conceded.

"I promise I won't make this painful. We'll be in and out within two hours. Does that sound fair?" she inquired.

Pretending to think it over for minute, as if he had a choice, he said, "Fine, you win, but I'm holding you to that time frame."

"Fair enough," she said, grabbing both plates and depositing them in the sink. Jack followed her back upstairs to their bedroom where Audrey changed into a pair of jeans, a snug black t-shirt, and black boots, while Jack put on one of his pairs of jeans and a loose-fitting red t-shirt. After unpinning her hair so it fell down over her shoulders, and applying a small amount of makeup, Audrey joined Jack downstairs, where she grabbed her purse and car keys as they made their way down to her black car.

Climbing into the driver seat, Audrey started the car, pulled out of the parking lot adjacent to her townhouse, and headed off in the direction of the mall.

On the drive over, Jack said, "You know, I'm gonna need a car at some point."

"Yeah, my Dad can probably get you one through DOD."

They spent the rest of the time making light conversation until they pulled up in front of the mall complex. Audrey found a relatively close parking spot, cut the engine and climbed out of the car. Leaning down Jack grasped Audrey's hand in his as they made their way up to entrance.

An hour and forty-five minutes later, Jack and Audrey emerged from the mall carrying at least 5 bags each. Making their way over to their car, Audrey popped the trunk and they threw the bags in.

As she climbed in, Audrey said, "See, that wasn't so bad and I still have 15 minutes to spare before my two hours are up."

"Yeah I guess you're right, but don't even think about dragging me into some other store for that remaining time," he replied with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry I won't," she said, glancing over at him. "Why don't we go home and put all this stuff away and then later we can go out and do something?"

"Sounds good to me," Jack replied as Audrey pulled out of the parking lot and drove toward their house.

Around 5:30 Audrey and Jack had decided to go out for dinner to a small Italian restaurant near their house.

As they were leaving the restaurant, just having finished their meal, Audrey said, "You know there's a mini golf place about 5 minutes from here, you wanna go?"

"Sure, I've missed doing stuff like that together," he replied.

"Me too," she said, smiling up at him.

Ten minutes later, Jack watched as Audrey put down her pink ball on the first course and hit it, just missing the cup.

"Aw, so close," Jack said stepping up to the course and placing his orange ball on the green, as Audrey gave him a death glare.

Twenty minutes later, Jack and Audrey were on the 18th hole where Audrey had just sunk a hole in one and was waiting for Jack to hit. Missing the cup by a mile and sending the ball flying into the little stream running near the course, Jack let out a frustrated, "Damn it."

"No offense, sweetheart," Audrey began, "but you suck."

"I do not suck," Jack defended himself, "I just haven't played in awhile and it's not like I had many opportunities to practice over the past 18 months."

Walking over to the water, Jack fished his ball out and the couple walked over to the bonus hole to try and shoot for a free game. Audrey stepped up next to Jack as he prepared to hit the ball and gave him a kiss on the cheek, saying "For luck." Jack shot and missed badly, sending his ball down into black pit below the intended target.

Repeating Audrey's motion Jack kissed her on the lips as she stepped up to take her shot. Lining up her shot, Audrey swung back and watched her pink ball roll straight up the ramp and into the hole.

With a huge smile on her face she turned to face Jack and said, "My good luck charm," as she gave him another kiss. Jack was busy tallying up the scores, as they walked back to the office where they returned their clubs and Audrey got her free game ticket and then headed back to the car.

Once they got in the car, Jack said, "I can't believe you beat me," looking down at the scorecard, "Not only that, but you got 2 hole in ones, and a free game."

"The only good that came from all those boring political golf games I've had to attend with my father is that I learned how to putt" she replied with a smile.

Jack couldn't help but smile back at her as he reached over and took her free hand, and settled in for the ride back to their house.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's your next chapter and I gotta say that this has to be my favorite chapter so far and I really enjoyed writing it. As always enjoy and please review! More to come soon!**

**Chapter 6**

After a very enjoyable week of vacation, Jack and Audrey had returned to work at DOD. It was now three weeks after the nerve gas threat and both had once again settled into their respective jobs.

Walking out of the restroom one day at work, Audrey met up with her father. Noticing that she was a little pale Heller asked, "Hey, are you alright? You look pale."

In truth, Audrey had been feeling nauseous quite often at work, but had said nothing to Jack or her father.

"Yeah Dad. I'm fine. Just a little nauseous, that's all," she said, hoping to convince him.

"You're sure?"

"Really, I'm ok."

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure," Heller replied, smiling at his daughter and entering his office as Audrey headed in the direction of the parking garage so she could run some errands over her lunch break.

A hour later, Audrey sat in her office staring down at the pregnancy test in her hands; the one that read positive. Seeing the result, a small smile crept across her face. She had always wanted to be a mother, and now seemed like the perfect time. Her and Jack were finally putting their lives back together and now they really had the chance to become a family and have the life they always wanted. She knew that Jack had wanted to be a father again and hoped that he would be pleased when she told him.

Later that afternoon, just before closing time, Heller was in his office working on some reports when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Opening the door, Jack entered the Secretary's office, then turned and closed the door behind him.

"Jack," Heller began, "what can I do for you?"

"Actually, sir, I'd like to talk to you about a personal matter," Jack replied.

"What is it?" Heller inquired.

Taking a deep breath, Jack said, "Well, sir, I'd like your permission to ask Audrey to marry me."

There, he had said it. Chasing down terrorists was a walk in the park compared to having to ask Heller, who was not only his girlfriend's father, but his boss, that question. If he was that nervous asking Heller, boy, was he in for it when he had to ask Audrey.

A little shocked at Jack's request, Heller replied, "You're both adults, Jack, you don't need my permission," he paused as a smile spread across his face, "but you do have my blessing. Congratulations, son."

Surprised by Heller's reply, expecting him to be less than open-minded at his request, Jack simply said, "Thank you, sir."

"You deserve it, Jack. I have no doubt that you'll make Audrey very happy," Heller responded.

Standing up, Jack shook Heller's hand and left the office in search of Audrey. Jack approached Audrey's office door and knocked as he poked his head in.

"Hey," he greeted her as she looked up from the paper she was reading.

"Hey," she replied back.

"Are you ready to head home?"

"Actually, I still have a few reports to finish up. Why don't you take off and I'll meet you back there?" she suggested.

"That actually works out well, because there a few errands I wanted to run on the way home," he lied, hoping she'd buy it.

"Ok, I should be home in about an hour."

"Ok," he replied walking over to her desk and kissing her on the lips, "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you soon," she said as Jack walked out of the office and headed towards the parking garage to get his car.

A half hour later, Jack opened the door to their house and went inside, throwing his jacket on the hook as he closed the door. Looking down at his watch, it read 5:32.

_Ok that gives me a little under 30 minutes before Audrey gets home_, he thought as he set to work, preparing his surprise.

On her drive home, all that was running through Audrey's mind were thoughts of how to tell Jack that they were having a baby. She soon arrived home and parked her car next to Jack's before heading up the stairs to the door. As she entered the house, she noticed that all of the lights were off, except for a faint glow coming from the living room.

As she walked in that direction she called out, "Jack?"

Entering the room, she gasped when she saw a bunch of candles burning brightly, illuminating the room with their soft glow. When she was far enough into the room, Jack stepped out behind her, and said "Surprise," causing her to turn and face him.

"Oh Jack, it's beautiful. But what's the occasion?" she asked, wondering what could make him go to all this trouble.

"Come here," he said as he took her hand and guided her towards the big armchair where she sat down. Taking both of her hands in his, he knelt down in front of her and looked into her eyes.

All the nervousness he had felt while preparing this, disappeared instantly when he gazed into her eyes. As Audrey realized what he was doing, a tear slid down her cheek as a smile spread across her face.

Seeing this gave Jack all the encouragement he needed as he began, "Audrey, you've been the love of my life for almost two and a half years. You gave me a reason to live and healed my heart. We've been through hell and back together and I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you. Audrey Raines," he said, reaching into his pocket to pull out a small velvet box, which he opened to reveal a beautiful diamond ring, "Will you marry me?"

At this point Audrey was crying even harder, but still managed to smile as she looked down at the love of her life and said, "Yes."

Smiling back at her, he removed the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger. He then stood up and kissed her soundly, running his hands through her hair. Pulling back from the kiss Audrey said, "You have perfect timing, you know that."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I just found out this morning, I was gonna tell you tonight," she said, seeing his questioning look, she continued, "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant? As in I'm gonna be a father again?" he asked with a bewildered look on his face.

"Yes, you're not upset are you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Upset? Are you kidding? We're gonna have a baby. I couldn't be happier, sweetheart," he replied looking into her eyes as he leaned down to kiss her again.

"How do you feel about this?" he asked as they broke for air.

"I'm ecstatic. I've always wanted to have a family but never really had the time. Now I'm having a baby with the love of my life and we're getting married. I couldn't be happier, Jack."

Jack just smiled at her as he pulled her in for another passionate kiss. They continued like that for what seemed like an eternity until the need for oxygen became too great.

Pulling back, Jack looked into his fiance's eyes and whispered, "I love you Audrey."

Smiling up him, she replied, "I love you too, Jack," as she pulled him in for another kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Just a short little chapter about their wedding. Enjoy and please review!** **Next update will probably be up tomorrow. **

**Chapter 7**

It was a now a month after the couple had gotten engaged and Audrey was sitting on the couch in their living room, with a tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream in her lap, flipping through wedding books. Jack came downstairs and sat down next to her, stealing a spoonful of ice cream.

"Hey," she said playfully.

With an innocent look on his face, he replied, "What?"

Shaking her head at him, she looked back down at the wedding book currently in her hands, and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"It's just so much work trying to plan a wedding," she said.

"You know, I've been thinking about that. We weren't planning on having a big wedding anyway right?" he continued after Audrey shook her head, "then why don' t we go away somewhere and get married? You know, just the two of us."

"You mean elope?" she asked.

"No, not really, just have our wedding somewhere else, like down in the tropics or something, that way we don't really have to plan a big wedding. We can still have guests, a few friends, your dad. We were planning on going somewhere warm for our honeymoon anyway so we'll just do it all in one shot."

She sat there quietly, contemplating his suggestion. After a minute or two she said, "That actually sounds like a good idea."

"You sure, I mean I only want to do this if its what you really want," he said, trying to tell if she was genuine in her enthusiasm.

"Yeah," she said with a smile, "I'm sure."

"Ok, then, where do you wanna do this?"

"Well, let's look at the list of our honeymoon spots," she replied, pulling out a sheet of paper that she had used as a place marker in one of the books. "Let's see, we have Hawaii, St. Thomas, The Bahamas, and Jamaica."

"I like Hawaii and The Bahamas," Jack said, trying to narrow down their choices.

"Yeah, me too, so now we just have to decide which one and book a hotel for a small wedding and a honeymoon," Audrey replied.

"Yeah," Jack said with a smile, "piece of cake,"

A month later, Jack and Audrey were walking out of the airport in Hawaii to the beautiful sunshine and a warm breeze. They had decided to hold their wedding on the islands, and were joined by a few friends of theirs that had jumped at the chance of a Hawaiian vacation to see their friends married. Secretary Heller had also taken a few days out of his schedule to fly down and attend his daughter's wedding.

The evening of the wedding, Jack stood on the beach next to the minister who was performing the ceremony, the sun setting behind them. Dressed in a black tux, Jack watched as Audrey walked towards him, dressed in a white strapless gown; both were barefoot. When Audrey reached Jack, he took her hand and smiled at her, whispering, "You look gorgeous."

As the ceremony drew to a close the minister declared, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

At the minster's declaration, Jack smiled at his new wife and leaned down to kiss her passionately, as their small group of guests clapped for them.

Pulling back from the kiss, Audrey breathed, "I love you."

"I love you too," Jack said as he took Audrey's hand and they walked back into the hotel, heading up to their honeymoon suite.

When they reached the door, Jack pulled the keycard out of his pocket and inserted it into the lock. After opening the door, he smiled at Audrey and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her across the doorway into their suite. As Audrey leaned in to capture his mouth, Jack expertly made his way across the room and gently laid her down on the bed, climbing on top of her. Looking up into his eyes, Audrey said, "I love you so much, Jack."

"I love you with all my heart, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you...Mrs. Bauer," he replied, as he once again captured her mouth with his.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's chapter 8. There's definitely gonna be one more chapter..._maybe_ two. Enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 8**

One morning, a few months later, Jack woke up and looked at the clock that read 7 a.m. Noticing that Audrey was awake also, he rolled over on top of her, meeting her eyes as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Mhmm, morning," she said as their kiss ended.

"Morning, beautiful,"Jack replied running his hand over her swelling belly, "how's our little one doing in there?"

"Kicking a lot," Audrey replied with a smile on her face as Jack smiled, feeling the baby kicking.

"What time's your doctor appointment?" he asked.

"It's at 11:30," she replied.

"Ok I have a meeting at 9, but I'll be home by then," he explained.

"Jack, it's just a routine check-up. You don't have come home from work to go with me."

"I know, but I was never home while Teri was pregnant with Kim. I was away on a mission from her third month till a month after Kim was born. I've always regretted not being there to help her or see the birth of my own daughter. I'm gonna be there with you every step of the way and more importantly I _want_ to be there," Jack explained to her.

"Well when you put it that way, how can I say no?" she replied, grateful that Jack wanted to go with her.

Smiling down at her he said, "It's still early, go back to sleep and I'll see you when I get back from meeting ok?"

"Ok, I love you," she said leaning up to give him a quick kiss.

"I love you too, sweetheart," he replied, climbing out of bed and heading over to the bathroom, "I'll see you later."

After Jack closed the bathroom door, Audrey rolled over onto her side and buried her head in Jack's pillow, inhaling his scent, and drifting off to sleep.

At 10:45, Jack walked in the door to find Audrey sitting in the kitchen, sipping a glass of orange juice while watching the news. Walking over behind her, he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey," she greeted, looking up to meet him in the eyes.

"Hey, how long have you been up?" he said taking a seat across from her.

"Since 10," she replied, "I love being able to sleep late on my day off."

"I glad you enjoyed it," he said, "while you were sleeping, I was sitting in conference listening to 10 senators argue for an hour and a half."

"O you must have loved that," she replied, teasing him.

"O yeah," he said, sarcastically, "so, you ready to go?"

"Yup," she said, washing out her glass and pulling on her shoes. Audrey walked over into the hallway, followed by Jack, and grabbed her purse. The couple then headed out to Jack's car and drove off in the direction of the doctor's office.

At 11:25, Jack and Audrey walked into the office and were greeted by the receptionist.

"Good morning," the woman greeted.

"Good morning, I'm Audrey Bauer, I have an appointment at 11:30."

Typing Audrey's name into the computer the woman said, "Ah, yes, Mrs. Bauer, if you could just take a seat, Dr. White, will be with you shortly."

"Thank you," Jack said, as he placed his hand on small of his wife's back and guided her over towards two chairs.

Ten minutes later, a doctor in his mid-forties emerged into the waiting room and called the couple back into the examining room.

"Audrey, it's good to see you again. I assume this is your husband, Jack, right?"the doctor inquired.

"Yes this is Jack Bauer," she introduced him, "Jack this is Dr. Kevin White."

The two men shook hands, and then the doctor turned back to Audrey and asked, "So how are you feeling?"

"Fine, no more morning sickness, and the baby is definitely kicking a lot," she replied with a smile.

"Well why don't we take a look?" he said as he said up the monitor and an image came up on the screen.

As the doctor checked to make sure everything was ok, Jack and Audrey both sat there in awe as they gazed at the image of their baby on the screen.

"Well, everything looks healthy. Would you like to know the sex of the babies?"

"I'm sorry, did you say babies?" Audrey asked, completely dumbstruck.

"Yes, there are two distinct heartbeats and fetuses in there. You're having twins."

"Twins?" Jack repeated, looking as shocked as Audrey.

"Yes, and I can tell by your reactions that you didn't know."

"No, no not exactly," Audrey responded, "You said you could tell us the sexes?"

"Yes, if you'd like to know."

Looking over at Jack, she asked, "Do you want to know now?"

Taking her hand, he replied, "Yeah."

Turning back to Dr. White, she said, "Yes, we'd like to know."

"You're having twin boys," he said, excusing himself from the room to give the couple some time to process the new information.

Looking back over at Jack, Audrey said, "Twin boys, I can't believe it."

"I know," Jack replied with a smile on his face, "You're happy about this right?"

"Of course," she said, matching his smile, "are you?"

"Definitely," he said, leaning down and kissing her on the lips.

"You know this means we're gonna need to buy a bigger house, right?" she said.

"Yeah, but we'd probably would have ended up buying one anyway, so this just gives us more of a reason to."

"Good point," she responded, smiling as Jack leaned down and planted a kiss on her belly and then her forehead. As he placed his hand on her stomach, she covered it with her own and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close, he whispered in her ear, "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Jack," she replied, leaning into his touch.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok so here's the final chapter, I just figured this was a good way to end it. I'm not exactly sure when day 5 was supposed to have taken place so I went on the assumption that it was somewhere between late March and mid April. Thanks for reading and sticking with me. I might write more J/A stories in the near future, but probably not until I get more material which would be when season 6 starts, cuz I am fresh out of ideas at the moment. Enjoy and please, please, please review!**

**Chapter 9**

Now, nine months after Jack and Audrey had renewed their relationship, Audrey was very pregnant and impatiently awaiting the birth of their twins. One night in bed, Audrey awoke suddenly to the feel of her water breaking and sharp pain. Rolling over to face Jack, she shook him by the shoulder, trying to wake him up.

"Jack," no response, "Come on, Jack, wake up!"

Still half asleep, Jack responded, "What?"

"It's time Jack," she said attempting to climb out of bed.

"Oh yeah," he replied rolling over to look at the clock, "it's, uh, 4:30."

"No," she said with a sigh, as she walked over and did the only thing she knew would wake him up immediately: she kissed him soundly on the mouth, gently running her tongue along his lower lip.

As soon as he felt Audrey kissing him, Jack immediately responded and kissed her back. Knowing that he was finally awake, Audrey pulled back, much to Jack's disappointment.

Moaning that she stopped kissing him, Jack asked, "Why do you do that to me, if you're just gonna stop?"

"Because," she replied, "my water just broke."

Realization finally dawned on him and he shot up in bed, "Your...your water just broke?"

"Yes," she said, starting to get dressed.

Jumping out of bed and getting dressed himself, he said, "We need to get you to the hospital!"

"Wow," she said, looking at him, "you weren't kidding when you said you missed all this before. You're a wreck, would you just calm down."

Relaxing a little he replied, "Ok...ok, you're right. I'm calm. I'll just grab your suitcase and then we can go."

When they were ready to go, they headed out of the house, and drove off towards the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital, they checked in and gave Audrey a private room until she was ready to deliver the babies. A few hours later, Audrey was finally admitted into the delivery room, with Jack right by her side.

"Come on, sweetheart, just one more push," Jack encouraged her.

With all her strength, their first little baby boy was born. The doctor handed him to the nurses who cleaned him off and then handed him to Jack., who gazed down lovingly at one of his sons. As Audrey rested before the next birth, he held out the baby for her to see.

"Oh Jack, he's beautiful," she said softly, "he looks just like you, he even has your blue eyes."

"Yeah, but he's got your light colored hair," he pointed out.

Five minutes later, the second Bauer son was born and handed to Jack ,while Audrey held the other. Their second son was not identical to the first, in that he had Audrey's green eyes and darker hair like Jack's. Sitting gently on the side of the bed next to Audrey, he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"We still need names," Jack pointed out as they each held one of their sons.

Looking down at the baby in her arms, Audrey said, "What about Anthony for this little one?"

"Really?" he said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, it seems fitting, I mean Tony and Michelle were partly responsible for us getting together again and it'd be a nice way to remember them. Besides, I like the name," she replied.

"Yeah me too. Ok middle name?" he asked.

"Jonathan, after you," she said with a smile.

Matching her smile, with his own, he said, "Ok, Antony Jonathan Bauer," he said aloud, seeing how it sounded, "I like it."

"Me too, ok now him," she looked to the baby that her husband was holding.

"How bout Daniel?" Jack suggested.

"Daniel...Daniel Bauer. Yeah I like it, middle name?" she asked.

"James, after your father," he said, looking into her eyes.

"Daniel James Bauer, sounds good to me,"she replied.

"Anthony and Daniel Bauer, born on December 13, 2006," Jack said, causing Audrey to laugh.

"Ok, want to switch?" Jack asked, wanting a chance to hold both his sons.

"Ok," Audrey replied as she handed him Tony and she was handed Daniel.

Planting a kiss on his son's forehead, he said to Audrey, "Thank so much sweetheart, for giving us these two beautiful boys."

"Well, as I recall, you did have a part in that," she replied with a smile.

Laughing he said, "Yeah, but you gave me a second chance at being a father and a husband. I love you so much, Audrey."

Looking up into his deep blue eyes, she whispered, "I love you too, Jack."

And with that, he leaned down to passionately kiss her, expressing all his love for her. Pulling back he smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her as she lay her head on his shoulder, both smiling down and their baby boys. They had been through hell and back together, but no matter what life threw their way, Jack and Audrey would face it will all the love they held for each other and their newborn sons.

The End

**A/N: So, that's it, thanks for reading.**


End file.
